HOLD ME
by bronte09
Summary: Ronnie, Danielle and Jack and the rest of the family here and there
1. Chapter 1

**Right I have had numerous attempts at updating this on the other site it won't let me access my account other than to sign in anything else and I am redirected to the home page so I thought I would put it on here instead I can't even email other members or comment on there brilliant fanfics on the other site so anyhow enjoy this is the same story it hasn't been updated yet but I will see what I can do over the next week because I have a lot going on but now I know this works I will try and get a couple of updates in. **

** Enjoy Thanks Bronte x x**

Anyhow this is the background to start off with. Ronnie and Jack have never been together, they are friends who run a club together and even though they obviously flirt with one another they have never acted on it. Roxy and Jack never happened either and so Amy is Seans, who is still around. Archie is dead but there are still numerous family secrets waiting to be let out. Jack has been dating a bit recently but nothing worth keeping which keeps bothering him. Ronnie is oblivious to all of this as she is struggling to cope with the realisation that her daughter might still be alive.

Ronnie was just clearing up after a busy night at the club. After cleaning down everything and shutting everything off she poured herself a large neat vodka and knocked it back. Jack walked through from the office and turned as he heard Ronnie pour another Vodka. Jack looked over concerned and slowly approached Ronnie at the bar.  
"Hey do you mind if I join you?" Jack whispers close to Ronnie as she turns to look up at him. "No of course not." Ronnie replies smiling slightly as she gets up and pours Jack a whiskey.

"So Ron, you going to tell me why your sat here in the dark?" Jack asked as he watched Ronnie neck back another glass of vodka. "No because there is nothing to tell." Ronnie replied and poured herself yet again another glass of vodka. "Oh really so why have you just necked back half a bottle of vodka in the last ten minutes hey." Jack raises his voice as he replies and Ronnie slams down the bottle and her glass. "Because Jack it has been a long day, what with being away over the weekend I have had loads to catch up on and I just need to take the edge off a bit !" Ronnie shouted back, but Jack knew that wasn't the reason. "Nah I don't believe you Ron, somethings happened, what happened this weekend at your dad's place, please Ron just tell me." Jack calmly whispered as he approached Ronnie stroking her arm trying to calm her down.

Ronnie quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and then pulled something out from her jacket pocket and placed it on the bar in front of Jack. "I found this." Ronnie uttered as she stared down at it. Jack looked from Ronnie to the letter placed in front of him.  
"Go on you can read it." Ronnie snapped.

Jack gently opened the letter and began to read it. Once he was finished he looked up at Ronnie. Sadness covered his face as he sympathised with Ronnie. "I can't believe, he lied to me Jack, he told me she was died and I was stupid enough to believe him." Ronnie cried as she fell to piece in front of Jack.  
Jack gently placed his arms around her as she clung onto his coat and cried into his chest. Jack stroked the top of her head to calm her down.

"Let me help you Ron, I can help you find her." Jack suggested after a long silence. Ronnie pulled away and looked up at Jack. "You would do that for me, you would help me to find her why?" Ronnie whispered as she looked deep into his eyes to see if he was being serious. "Of course I will help you, I want to help you, Ronnie I am here for you always you know that right." Jack smiled as he said it because Ronnie was now smiling back at him. "Thank you Jack." Ronnie whispered as she pulled him close and hugged him tight. "No problem at all." Jack whispered into Ronnie's hair as he softly kissed her on the head.

A while later Jack and Ronnie were walking home from the club and were stood outside Ronnie's flat. "Are you going to be ok, I will make some calls first thing ." Jack explained as he stood looking down at Ronnie. "Thank you Jack, I am sure I will be fine." Ronnie smiled as she turned to the steps outside her flat. "Ok well call me if you need anything, anything at all." Jack whispered as he turned in the direction of his flat. "I will be fine, but I will see you tomorrow yeah." Ronnie smiled as she unlocked her door. Jack turned and smiled back at her. "Of course night Ron, try to get some sleep yeah."Jack uttered as Ronnie nodded her head in reply. Jack turned around and slowly walked off towards his own flat.

"BANG, BANG, BANG...BANG, BANG...BANG,BANG!" Someone was hammering hard on Ronnie's front door which woke her instantly. Ronnie jumped from her bed and quickly pulled on her dressing gown as she rushed to the front door. "Alright, Alright I am coming!" Ronnie shouted as she approached the door.

Ronnie opened the door and looked shocked to see Jack stood there. Jack looked quite rough, his hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved he was wearing the same clothes from the previous night and his shirt wasn't even buttoned up. "Hey you going to let me in." Jack smiled as he looked up at Ronnie as she yawned loudly. "What you doing here so early, you look like I feel, did you get mauled by a cat or was it a booty call with Chelsea again. " Ronnie chuckled as she walked through to her kitchen. "No actually I didn't and just for the record me and Chelsea Fox never even happened country to what she may believe." Jack stated quite seriously as he sat down at the table. "Oh ok it's nothing to be ashamed of though Jack." Ronnie sniggered as she prepared some coffee. "Yeah well I like class and brain and Chelsea hasn't got either of those things." Jack uttered as he watched Ronnie.

Ronnie placed the coffee and some toast on the table and sat opposite Jack. Ronnie smirked as she watched Jack rub his tired eyes and yawn. "Hey how come your so tired I'm not keeping you up am I?" Ronnie giggled as she pushed Jacks coffee across the table towards him. "No sorry Ron, it's just I didn't sleep much last night, well actually at all I have been online researching stuff all night on your rights and stuff and then I was on the phone at half six this morning to a old mate who owes me a favour he is looking into things for us." Jack explained. "I came here to tell you and he said he would call back within the next hour or so, so we will hopefully know what is going on." Jack continued. Ronnie reached over the table and took Jacks hand in hers softly she stroked it as she looked straight up into Jacks eyes. "Thank you Jack, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble but I am so grateful that you have been here for me I don't know what I would have done without you in my life these last few months." Ronnie whispered as she slowly raised Jacks hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"I wanted to be here for you Ron, I wanted to be the one to help you and comfort you and support you."Jack uttered as he watched her kiss his hand. Ronnie was about to respond to Jack when his phone began to ring.  
Jack jumped from the table and picked up his phone looking at the I.D. "It's Geoff." Jack smiled as Ronnie stood up and folded her arms. "Hey Geoff mate, so what have you found." Jack winked as he looked over at Ronnie she was slightly pacing around the room as Jack was on the phone. "OK OK mate well thanks for your help, yeah meet you for a drink soon yeah ok mate bye." Jack whispered as he put down the phone he turned to Ronnie. Ronnie turned to walk away, but was stopped by Jacks hand as he pulled her back. "Ron, they have found her." Jack whispered.

Ronnie turned slowly towards Jack and looked up at him in disbelief. "They have found her Ron, she is right here in Walford." Jack smiled as he watched the tears fall from Ronnie's face. He softly wiped them away and pushed the hair away from Ronnie's eyes as she looked at him in shock. "Ron Your daughter her name is Danielle Jones, she has just moved here, apparently she is living at the Slater's." Jack explained. "The Slaters what is she doing there." Ronnie shook her head in confusion. "Well apparently once they found her new name, they put it through the database and she was on the system."Jack continued to explain. "Oh my god, oh my god I did this I did this to her, she thinks I gave her up and now she is living a life of crime and living with the Slaters, I did that to her." Ronnie panicked. "oh no, no it there was incident she was involved in, a guy tried to assault her but she got away it's just on record that's all, it happened..." Jack uttered. "It happened at the club last month, Danielle is the blonde girl that I sometimes see with Stacey." Ronnie cut in, Jack smiled slightly. "Yeah." Jack nodded. "This is all so surreal, whats just happened Jack." Ronnie smiles as she walks over to the sofa and sits down. Jack joins her sits beside her, Ronnie turned to Jack and snuggles into his side. Jack wraps his arm around her and strokes her arm.

"What do I do now Jack, does she know who I am, can I tell her I want to know her, Jack I want to be with her." Ronnie cries as she clings onto Jack. "I don't know if she knows Ron, but maybe you should try to get to know her before you tell her, then she will know who you are and that you didn't just give her away, that you didn't have a choice." Jack suggests. "Can't I just tell her, can't I just let everyone know I am her mum and that she is mine." Ronnie sniffles. "I don't know Ron I think you should just see how it goes when you see her next." Jack whispered. "Your right I want this to work out I need this Jack, I need my little girl back I want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok and that I love her more than anything, Jack I just want my little girl back." Ronnie cried as Jack held her close.  
It hurt to see Ronnie so upset, Jack was happy to support her after all he loved her, and in that moment he actually admitted it to himself as he wanted nothing else but to be right there with her and hold her.

Ronnie had fallen asleep, Jack was sat underneath her as she was sprawled out over him. Jack couldn't move even if he wanted too and he hadn't even thought of moving he was enjoying sitting with her asleep in his arms as he watched over her.

Ronnie slowly came around and rubbed her eyes as she looked up to find Jack staring down at her. "Oh sorry how long have I been asleep?" Ronnie whispered as she sat up. "Just a hour or two." Jack answered as he stretched out his arms. "I slept so well it seemed like I had slept for hours." Ronnie giggled as she stood up and pulled on Jacks hand helping him up. "Good I am glad." Jack stood up placing a hand on Ronnie's back as they made their way over to the kitchen. "Do you fancy a coffee Jack?" Ronnie asked as she looked up to Jack. "Yeah why not, I tell you what shall we go to the cafe get some brunch, I'm starving and it will give us a chance to talk about your little one some more." Jack suggested as he grabbed Ronnie's coat off the chair. "Errm yeah why not, but errrr wont you be best getting a wash and getting changed you look kind of mauled." Ronnie giggled as she pulled on Jacks shirt which was still un-buttoned. "Oh yeah well you go throw some clothes on and I will tidy myself up a bit." Jack laughed as he looked down at himself. "Good because people would be talking if you and me went out like this." Ronnie smiled as she stood in the doorway. "Yeah we could stir up a few rumours here." Jack chuckled. "I normally wouldn't mind but since my daughter is now a neighbour we need to behave." Ronnie shouted in from her room. "Yeah exactly you don't want her to see you fighting with all the local ladies over me do you now." Jack Joked as he washed his face over the sink. "Oi you cocky git, I do not do street brawls and we both know you and me are just friends." Ronnie laughed as she picked up her coat from the table and walked over to Jack, hitting him on the arm. "Yeah just friends Ron." Jack joked back and looked away obviously hurt by it. As Jack said it Ronnie herself turned away from him and paused for a second.

"Right Miss Mitchell, so do I look better, am I ok to join you for Brunch?" Jack chuckled as he pulled himself together and walked across to Ronnie. "Oh my Mr Branning, you do scrub up well." Ronnie smiled as she turned around to face him. Jack smirked at her. Ronnie thought how sexy he looked, unshaven and slightly ruffled, but then she said to herself she could never act on it, because like they said they are just friends.

Ronnie walked past Jack and out to the door where she waited for him to follow. Jack and Ronnie walked together towards the cafe, they cut through the square. But Ronnie suddenly stopped when they reached the Vic. Jack turned back to Ronnie who stood in the road looking over towards Stacy's stall. "Hey Ron, come on yeah." Jack whispered as he took Ronnie's hand and held it tight to try and reassure her. Ronnie nodded and allowed Jack to lead her towards the cafe.

Over at Stacey's Stall, Stacy watched as Jack and Ronnie walked by. "What's that cow staring at?" Stacy Uttered under breath. "Who you talking about Stace?" Danielle asked as she pulled her head out from a box at the back of the stall. "Ow just that Ronnie, Mitchell she was staring right at us, when she walked past with that Jack Branning." Stacey grunted as she placed to clothes back on the rails. "Those Mitchells think they own Walford, the way they swan around here." Stacey continued to moan. "She seems ok to me, she helped me remember with that sleaze at the club last month, she stopped him from well ... you know I think she is alright." Danielle explained. "Well I can't stand the cow, she is so stuck up." Stacey continued to go on. "Right enough I am going to the cafe to get a coffee do you want anything." Danielle suggested as she placed her money bag down and smiled to Stacey as she walked off. Danielle had, had enough of the Slaters bad mouthing the Mitchells, she knew they didn't know her secret of course but it was getting too much for her, she would have to tell Ronnie soon or else she would explode.

Ronnie and Jack sat in the cafe. "You ok Ron, you know what everything is going to be fine, You just need to keep calm and go with the flow ok." Jack suggested as he held on to Ronnie's hand. "Yeah I know it is just a shock to know she is mine and she doesn't know and when I do tell her, her world is going to come crashing down around her Jack." Ronnie whispered as she stared down at her cup. "Yeah but she will have you and me to help her through it all Ron." Jack chuckled as he looked up and saw Danielle at the counter.

"Hey it's Danielle right?" Jack shouted over. Ronnie frose and looked up at him shocked by his sudden actions. "Erm yeah I yeah sorry can I help you." Danielle shyly asked as she approached Jack and Ronnie at their table. Ronnie turned and smiled as Danielle stood next to her. "Yeah sorry to bother you, me and Ronnie were just talking about taking on more staff at the club and we were wondering if you would be interested in working for us, Ronnie she needs help in the office with the paperwork and stuff and maybe a few bar shifts on a evening that kind of thing." Jack smiled as he winked over at Ronnie. Ronnie quickly pulled herself together and moved over. "Only if you want to of course no pressure." Ronnie chuckled as she looked up into the innocent eyes of her little girl. "No of course sounds great I would love to." Danielle smiled nervously as she looked directly at her mother. "Ok well take a seat we can have a chat and talk business." Jack smiled as he watched Danielle take a seat beside her mother.

After a few minutes of talking business, Jack made an excuse to leave and go to get more coffee for the three of them. " Hey Ronnie, whilst we are here alone I just wanted to thank you for you know helping me out with that guy the other week."Danielle whispered as she didn't want anyone to hear. Ronnie turned to her and placed her hand on her daughters and gently squeezed it. "Hey sweetie, it's fine ok as long as you are ok, you are ok aren't you?" Ronnie uttered as she found herself lost looking deep into Danielle's eyes for reassurance. "Yes...yes I am fine it just shook me up and if you hadn't of come I wouldn't like to think what would have happened." Danielle smiled as she felt Ronnie squeeze her hand. Jack chuckled as he watched Ronnie and Danielle. He could tell by the way Danielle was looking at Ronnie that she knew Ronnie was her mother. And seeing them together he realised how much they looked alike, how beautiful and perfect they both were, he knew it was all going to work out ok in the end.

"So Danielle are you going to come in tonight, Ron can show you all the cocktail recipes and then we can taste some ." Jack laughed as he approached the table. "Yeah if thats ok with you, isn't it going to be busy tonight though and to try and teach me too." Danielle nervously replied. "Oh no, we aren't open tonight it's monday, monday being the perfect night to train new staff." Jack replied almost instantly trying to cover himself. "Ronnie here is the perfect teacher, she will show you the ropes." Jack explained. "And Jack here will just strut around the place whilst us girls do the work." Ronnie sniggered as did Danielle. Jack smiled at them both as he watched their obvious similarities. "Yeah ok what time." Danielle asked as she stood up she really had to get back to the stall Stacey would be mad. "Say half six, we will walk with you so meet you outside yours, we are pretty much neighbours anyway we won't have you walking in the dark." Jack chuckled. "Ok as long as you are sure I don't want to put you out." Danielle whispered. "Oh no, your helping us out so meet you later yeah." Ronnie smiled as she too stood up and faced her daughter. "Ok right bye." Danielle grinned before turning and walking out of the cafe.

Ronnie turned to Jack with a huge smile on her face, she walked to Jacks side and kissed his cheek. "Whats that for?" Jack asked as Ronnie sat back down in front of him. "Just to say thank you." Ronnie replied as she sipped her coffee. Jack watched her. He wanted her so bad not just to touch and make love to her, he just needed her and the more he was around her the more he loved her. Ronnie looked up from her cup and smiled back at Jack. He is so much more than a friend to me she thought why did they have to be just friends, Ronnie was urging for more than that but they couldn't could they?

Ronnie, Danielle and Jack had been at the club for the past half an hour. Ronnie had shown Danielle around and explained everything. Between the three of them, they were all making cocktails and Jack was making stupid names for his to lighten the mood.  
"What have you put in that it is horrendous it tates like well I can even discribe it it is just awful, we are not serving this that is for sure." Ronnie laughed as she tried to rid her tounge of the bad taste. "What you don't like it, look let me try." Jack chuckled as he took a gulp which he quickly spat back into the glass. "Yeah Ron, sorry my bad that is not nice, not nice at all." Jack laughed out loud as he looked over at Ronnie she was smiling because she knew she was right and Danielle couldn't stop laughing at them both as they had been competing with each other all night but Danielle knew Ronnie was hard to beat and it was fun watching Jack try to win a loosing battle. "Right try this." Ronnie suggested as she held the glass up towards Danielle who took a sip from the straw. "Hmmmmm that is delicious, very fruity and sweet I really like that." Danielle giggled as Jack pulled a face. "Right ok what about this." Jack smiled as he too placed a glass towards Danielle. "Good Luck Danielle." Ronnie responded as she sipped on her cocktail. Danielle didn't even taste it she only had to smell it, to realise it was not nice. "Errrr no offence Jack but errrrrm I think you might have over done it here, I think I will stick to Ronnie's for the time being." Jack laughed hard they were all having a great time and getting more tipsy as they experimented more with their cocktail making skills. "Right little Blondy here, how about the great unveiling of your fruit punch over here." Jack joked as he sat at the other side of the bar. "Ok here you go you two." Danielle laughed as she placed a glass in front of Ronnie and Jack. "Now that is nice, just the perfect balance of flavour and liquor." Stated Ronnie as her and Danielle tapped their glasses together. "Ok ok I get it you two stick together and gang up on me, show me that I am crap." Jack jokes as he finishes his glass. The two girls just look at eachother and snigger at him.

After a while they are all rather worse for where, Jack and Ronnie are out at the bar whilst Danielle is in the toilet, she has been gone for a while.

"She is great Ron," Jack whispers to Ronnie who is looking over towards the corridor smiling as she looks to Jack. "Yeah I know, she is perfect my little girl." Ronnie smiled as she looked back toward the corridor. "Just wish this never happened that my dad hadn't taken her from me and that I was there for her that I was in her life, I have missed so much and I just hope she doesn't hate me because she is all I have ever wanted since I found out I was Pregnant."Ronnie whispers, Jack squeezes her hand to comfort her.

"I don't hate you, I wouldn't know how." Danielle said as she walked in through the darkness of the corridor. Ronnie looked up shocked, Jack let go of Ronnie's hand as she got up and slowly walked towards Danielle.

"Baby!" Ronnie cried as she approached her daughter. Danielle smiled, Ronnie wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in close. Jack kind of lingered around before going to the bar and pouring three drinks, two neat vodkas and a whiskey for himself. "I can't believe it, I only found out this morning and I didn't know how to tell you." Ronnie tried to explain. "It doesn't matter, I have know ages but none of that matters now." Danielle cut her mother off, she was quite shocked at how much confidence she had gained in the last five minutes. "Danielle's right, now I think you both could do with one of these." Jack suggested as he showed them both a glass.

Jack then cleared up the bar as Ronnie and Danielle talked in the office. A while later Jack entered and smiled as he saw Ronnie sat up on the sofa watching Danielle as she slept on her lap. "Hey, is she ok?" Jack whispered as he leant against his desk. "Yeah, she has only just nodded off." Ronnie smiled back at Jack, "Ok well maybe you should wake her, you can't both sleep there all night, that sofa is not very comfortable." Jack suggested. "No I can't she looks so peaceful." Ronnie smiled. "Ok well I will carry her back to yours it isn't too far, I have done it with you plenty of times, plus she is smaller than you." Jack chuckled as he bent down and gently pick Danielle up out of Ronnie's arm. "Oww be careful with her." Ronnie giggled as she stood up and trotted towards the door to open it.

"Hey is Dan's phone in her bag just text Stacey from her phone and say she is staying out tonight, so she doesn't worry." Jack suggested as they came closer to the curb outside of Ronnie's flat. "Yeah it's here." Ronnie smiled.

Once inside the flat Jack stood holding Danielle as Ronnie ran into her room, trying to tidy up but just kind of threw everything into the wardrobe before pulling back the covers. " Hey you nearly ready for her." Jack whispered from the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah bring her in." Ronnie smiled as Jack walked in and placed Danielle down on the bed. Ronnie bent over the bed and removed Danielle's scarf and her shoes. Before covering her up and tucking her into bed.

"Hey I had best be getting off, I didn't get much sleep last night and today has been crazy so I will leave you two to it." Jack whispered as he walked towards the door. Ronnie quickly caught him up at the front door. "Jack...Jack!" Ronnie whispered after him. Jack turned around Ronnie took his hand and pulled him towards her as her lips met his and they gently kissed. Ronnie pulled away and smiled up at Jack as he opened his eyes in shock. "Thank you Jack, you are such a good friend." Ronnie chuckled as she let go of Jack.

Jack wanted to take a hold of her again and kiss her and show her how he really felt but she had just summed it up, they were just friends. "Your welcome, tonight was fun and worth it."Jack smiled back at her as he left through the door.  
Ronnie lent back against the door as she closed it behind him. Why did I have to say that I am such an idiot and that kiss it was so good, she thought as she pulled herself together and went back into her room with her daughter.

SIX MONTHS ON

Ronnie and Danielle are getting on great, they are both living together now in a two bedroom flat above Jack. Danielle is working part time at the club and she still works with Stacey on the stall. Stacey and Bradley are married and Stacey is pregnant. Danielle has just started seeing Ryan, Ronnie was a bit concerned at first but he seems to besotted with Danielle. Jack and Ronnie well they still aren't together, nothing has ever been mentioned about the kiss and everything else is just as before. Except a new woman is and town and she has her eye on Jack, causing friction between Ron and Jack.  
Enjoy hehe

Ronnie, Danielle and Jack are all sat at the bar in the club, discussing a staffing.  
"Right so if me and Jack do the bar, Dan are you ok to work the cloakroom and then once it dies down you can join us on the bar." Ronnie ordered as she sipped her tea. "Yeah thats fine, but once you two can manage I need to get off I am meeting Ryan." Danielle smiled as she said it. "Oh yeah that should be fine babe, Jack just might have to pull his weight a bit more." Ronnie laughed as she stood up and walked towards the office. Danielle chuckled, watching Jack who had no comeback.

"Oi Dan wheres your mum?" Roxy shouted as she came down the stairs. Jack and Danielle both turned to Roxy as she approached them. "She is in the office, I will go get her." Danielle smiled.  
"So what you after, you must be here for something Roxanne?" Jack joked as he poked Roxy in the arm. "What do you mean, I wanted to see my lovely sister, there is no harm in that is there." Roxy explained as she punched Jack back. "Oi!" Jack laughed as he grabbed his arm.

"Rox, alright what are you after?" Ronnie uttered as she walked reading through some mail. "What makes everyone think I am after something around here."Roxy grunts as she turns to her sister. "Errr maybe because you only see me these day when you after something, so cough up what do you want." Ronnie smiled as she turned to face her sister. "OK OK well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on the town tonight I haven't been out in forever and..." Roxy explained but Ronnie interrupted. "Sorry no can do, we are rammed in here tonight, I have to work." Ronnie smiled. "Owww Ron, well you will join me and Christian and Sean for a drink won't you." Roxy grinned. "Oww and whilst your here Dan can you look after Amy tonight?" Roxy uttered. "You are unbelievable do you know that!" Ronnie raised her voice as she slammed down her mail on the bar and turned her back towards her sister and walked through to the office. "What did I say?" Roxy looks confused as she turns to Jack. Jack just chuckles and follows Ronnie into the office.

Danielle smiles as she turns to her Aunt and sits beside her. "Sorry Rox but mum and Jack they need me here tonight, everyone else is off sick and it is just the three of us." Danielle explained. "Hey no worries kid I am sure Stacey and Bradder's will have Amy they need the practice anyhow." Roxy smirked as she pulled Danielle towards her and hugged her shoulders with one arm. "So whats wrong with Ron, she seems stressed." Roxy asked. "Errr I am not sure she seems ok, but I think she is just tired it has been busy at the club and her and Jack..." Danielle explained. "Her and Jack what?"Roxy questioned as she turned to her neice. "Oww nothing, it has just been a stressful few weeks and mum's just annoyed because he spends his nights flirting with half of walford than helping I guess, but she would never tell him that." Danielle continued. "She likes him still then." Roxy uttered. "What she told you that, cause she told me there are just good friends, nothing else." Danielle giggled. "Oh no Ron, she has never told me, but it is so bleeding obvious." Roxy laughed. "Yeah just a little, all the looks and awkward hugs." Danielle explained. "Yeah... cough cough." Roxy interrupted, they both looked up as Ronnie and Jack came from the office.

"Right I am off so see you boring lot later on." Roxy chuckled as she marched up the stairs. Danielle turned to her mother and smiled as she put her arm around her mothers back. Ronnie rolled her eyes as Roxy exited the club. "Ok ladies I am going to have to love you and leave you too, I have to head out to the dentist, lucky me." Jack explained as he gathered his paperwork from the bar. Both girls laughed. "Ok Branning good luck."Danielle joked. "What do I need luck for." Jack asked. "Oh well you know what the dentist is like they take teeth out just for the fun of it."Danielle smiled as she wondered back into the office. Jack pulled a worried look at Ronnie, who just laughed. "Hey it's ok your bright whites are safe from the dentist and the dreaded drills."Ronnie smirked. Jack just chuckled as yet again the two of them had mocked him as usual. Jack turned towards the stairs. "Jack, thank you." Ronnie whispered. "Thanks for what Ron?" Jack uttered. "Just for earlier with Roxy, you were right , I need to make time for her, she must be feeling left out by my and Dan and the club and well you know, thanks I will try and have a drink with her later." Ronnie smiled. "No problem what are friends for hey." Jack chuckled as he turned and left the club.

Once Jack left Ronnie sighed heavily as she stared up towards the exit. She raised her hand up to head and brushed it through her hair as she turned and worked towards the office. Danielle was lent against the office door trying to listen. Hearing footsteps she quickly hopped back and ran over towards the sofa, seating down and grabbing a magazine before Ronnie entered.

"Hey mum, you ok?" Danielle asked as she placed down the magazine. " Yeah sure, just tired and stressed once everyone is back from dying, you and me, we should take some time off." Ronnie explained as she took a seat beside Danielle. "Yeah that would be nice." Danielle smiled. "Look shall we go get some lunch, my treat, this place is driving me made." Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah sure I will get my coat." Danielle laughed as she got up and pulled Ronnie up from the sofa.

Right so it's a bit boring but its just getting things sorted for my next update. Just to let you know the woman involved is not Roxy but all will be revealed shortly. hehe

Later on at the Club

The club was packed, Ronnie, Danielle and Jack were running around behind the bar. Roxy and Sean were in full party spirits downing shot after shot. The bouncers had, to get Roxy off the bar twice as she insisted on dancing her way across it. Ronnie couldn't help but laugh but was still slightly annoyed because they were so busy and she was acting up. Christian felt bad so helped out by working on the cloakroom, which he enjoyed because he spent half the night chatting up the single men of walford. Danielle spent most the night clock watching because she wanted to go and meet Ryan. And Ronnie was in an awful mood because Jack was late and spent most the night talking to some leggy brunette at the end of the bar whilst he worked.

"Excuse me!" Ronnie shouted as she tried to get past Jack. Jack didn't move enough to let her through. "JACK GET OUT OF THE WAY WILL YOU!"Ronnie snapped as she barged past him. Jack turned and sighed as his eyes followed Ronnie, who rushed through to the loos. "Whats her problem, the cheek of it, speaking to her boss like that." The brunette commented. Jack turned to face her. "It's busy she's just stressed." Jack replied. "Just rude more like." The Brunette commented. Jack turned away tutting at her comment. Realising she had hit a nerve, the brunette got up from her stool and lifted her hand and placed it on Jacks. "I will be right back, sort me a refill will you Jack." She asked. "Yeah..." Jack replied with a confused look on his face, he couldn't remember her name. "Kelly!" She replied sharply as she turned and walked over towards the toilets.

Jack turned to Danielle who was stood near the wine. "Hey Dan, can you pour whats her name a glass of red." Jack uttered. "Yeah what does she like, Merlot, Rioja, Noir or errrm something a bit more up market." Danielle chuckled. "Oh I don't know whatever, I don't think she knows the difference." Jack smiled over. Danielle poured the cheapest and passed it over to Jack at the other side of the bar. "Thanks Jack replied as he necked a glass of whiskey and began to serve behind the bar.

Inside the toilets Ronnie was washing her face and freshening up. She looked up when the door opened and Kelly staggered in obviously tipsy. "What are you looking at?" She grunted at Ronnie. "If I knew I would tell you." Ronnie uttered. "What did you say?" Kelly shouted. "Oh I think you heard me, don't you." Ronnie spat back. "You bitch!" Kelly shouted as she lunged forward towards Ronnie and pinned her back up against the toilet doors. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." Ronnie screamed as she pushed Kelly and carried on pushing her until they fell through the toilet doors and out on to the club floor. "FIGHT!"Roxy giggled as she ran towards it. Jack and Danielle looked over but they couldn't see who it was. "He is mine ok, so find your own fella you washed up tart." Kelly screamed as she managed to roll over and climb on top of Ronnie, pinning her face to the floor.

"OII GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Roxy screamed as she slapped Kelly round the face, knocking her to the floor. The bouncers rushed over and picked her up from the floor. Jack and Danielle came round from behind the bar. Roxy helped Ronnie up from the floor. "Hey thanks Rox." Ronnie smiled as she wiped away the blood from her lip. The bouncers walked over to Ronnie. "Hey Boss, do want us to throw her out?" One of the bouncers asked. "What no this is Jacks place, she is just some scrubber that works here."Kelly sniggered. "Oh really is that what he told you?" Ronnie laughed. "Well no but...just stay away from my man."Kelly screamed. "Your welcome to him." Ronnie uttered as she went to walked past. But then she paused and turned back. She swung for Kelly smacking her straight in the face.

Roxy laughed as she followed Ronnie towards the bar. Danielle returned to the bar as things got back to normal. Jack walked over to the bouncers. "Come on babe lets go back to your place." Whispered Kelly. "Errrr no thanks I think I will pass, throw her out boys this ones barred." Jack instructed as he turned and walked away. Jack went to the office whilst Roxy, Ronnie and Danielle were at the bar.

"So what was that bitch's problem?" Roxy asked as she sat at the bar, sean was practically eating her neck as she giggled. Ronnie and Danielle were serving next to each other whilst Roxy was questioning her sister. "She was just another one of Jack's brainless bimbos that felt intimidated." Ronnie explained. "I don't know why because we are just friends."Ronnie continued. "Yeah but it doesn't even take a genius to realise he likes you, he wants to kiss you, he wants shag you." Roxy laughed. "ROXY!" Ronnie uttered as she covered her daughter's ears. Danielle just smirked and Roxy burst out laughing. "Yeah well we have been friends for too long it isn't going to happen." Ronnie explained as she grabbed herself a shot and necked it back. "Yeah whatever sis you two need to give each other a good seeing too!" Roxy giggled.

Later on Jack returned to the bar the atmosphere between Jack and Ronnie wasn't great, Danielle just laughed at the pair of them, even though it was gross to imagine it, Roxy was right something needed to be done because the sexual tension was unbearable to be around. Roxy sat at the bar still watching them both she kept smirking at Ronnie when she got close to Jack because she would sigh and roll her eyes when they got in each others way. Jack just kept quiet always watching over at Ronnie like he wasn't thinking of anything else but her. "Danielle left to go to the toilet, mainly to see if they could manage without her so she could leave. Ronnie was preparing some drinks on the bar, when Jack stumbled into her, splashing both of them with drink. "OH JACK!" Ronnie screamed. "Oh I'm sorry, Ron it was an accident." Jack replied as he placed down his drinks. Ronnie sighed and slammed down her drinks, grabbing a cloth and trying to wipe herself down.

Roxy got up from her stool and enter the back of the bar. "Ron, go clean up I can help out here till Dan gets back." Roxy smiled as she pulled Ronnie out from behind the bar. Jack looked after her and sighed as he realised he had really pissed her off now.

"So Branning when are you going to find a set and tell my sister that your in love with her?"Roxy grinned up at him as she prepare drinks beside him. "What do you mean." Jack sniggered. "Yeah, yeah your just friends, stop bloody lying to yourself and to each other and just get in together." Roxy ordered. "Whatever Rox."Jack uttered.  
"Hey where has mum gone can I g..." Danielle was about to ask. Jack ignored as he stormed out from behind the bar. Roxy and Danielle looked at one another both pulling a funny face and laughing. "Whats going on I was only gone two minutes." Danielle asked. "Ow well Jack threw wine all over your mother I told her to clear off and clean up and then I just told him to find some and he has stormed off to the office." Roxy explained. "Ok well didn't quite get all that, but I was hoping they would let me go, I am meeting Ryan." Danielle smiled. "Oh your meeting up with the stud for a midnight hook up are you." Roxy chuckled. as she slapped Danielle with a bar towl. "No!," Danielle blushed. "Which so means yeah." Roxy laughed. Danielle turned away and began to serve. Roxy felt bad for winding her up. "Look Dan, you go I can get Sean to help me here, he is a bit pissed but we will be ok till Ron and Jack gets back and we have Christian. "Go on you go and get to Ryan." Roxy ordered as she pushed Danielle out from behind the bar. "Thanks Rox you're the best." Danielle chuckled as she hugged her Aunt. "Yeah and don't forget it, now go , go and enjoy yourself."Roxy giggled as she saw Danielle off. "Right Mr Slater could you help me here and I will help you later." Roxy chuckled as she lent over the bar and kissed Sean Passionately.

Inside the office Ronnie is changing as Jack walked in. "Oh sorry Ron, I'll come back." Jack uttered as he stumbled and noticed Ronnie with her bare back towards him. "It's ok all done." She replies as she pulls on a blouse and turns to him as she buttons it up. " "Look Ron, I'm sorry ok, I am sorry I was late and I am just ... tonight it has just been a awful night." Jack explained as he looked away from Ronnie. "Yeah well whatever." Ronnie uttered. Ronnie walked towards the door but stopped as Jack stepped in front of her. "Ron, we need to talk about this." Jack whispered. "Talk about what!Jack like you said, it's just been a bad night." Ronnie responded as she tried to barge past him. "Look Ron, things aren't right and they haven't been for ages so come on lets talk." Jack shouted as he gripped Ronnie's arms. Ronnie huffed as Jack relaxed his grip on her. Ronnie looked down. "Ok ok but can we talk once we have closed up, I just can't think straight." Ronnie whispered as she looked up to Jack. Jack nodded and stepped aside looking to the floor. "I promise ok, we can lock up and have a drink." Ronnie whispered as she realised how much Jack needed to talk to her. "Ok." He smiled as he looked back up at her. They both left the office and returned to the bar.

Jack and Ronnie returned to the bar. Sean and Roxy were still serving but quickly left as Jack and Ron took over. "Where has Roxy just gone?" Ronnie asked Jack as she tried to start conversation. "She is in there with her husband." Jack chuckled as they both looked towards the toilets. "What a filthy cow and in her own sister's club." Ronnie laughed as did Jack. It was still busy so they spent the rest of the night serving and not really talking much, just arkwardly smiling at each other when they came in to eye contact with one another.

Once the dance floor was empty, Jack shut of the music and turned on the main lights. He handed Christian a wod of cash to thank him for helping and showed him to the door. Ronnie went to check the toilets for any strays. "Right come on out, it's closing time I want to go home to bed." Ronnie shouted in as she notcied one of the doors still locked. "Come on I can hear you." Ronnie laughed as she heard someone shuffling around inside. Then she heard someone giggle and then she heard someone else giggling. "Oi Roxy, Sean is that you?" Ronnie shouted as she approached the door. "I know it is I can see Roxy's shoes." Ronnie laughed as she looked under the door. "Are you two filthy buggers coming out or not."Ronnie laughed. "Give us a minute yeah Ron." Roxy laughed as Sean kissed her. "Yeah whatever I will be out in the bar, but hurry up I am knackered." Ronnie sniggered as she left.

"What is so funny?" Jack asked from the darkness. "Roxy and Sean were still a bit preoccupied in the toilets, until I errr well yeah." Ronnie awkwardly replied as she turned to face him. Jack sniggered as he continued to started to clean the dance floor. "If you do that I will get them out and we can leave the glasses until the morning." Ronnie explained as she stood watching Jack. Jack looked up and smiled.

Laughing came from the toilets as the door barged open and Roxy and Sean staggered out wrapped around each other. "Hey sorry you two, I don't know what came over us." Roxy giggled as they stumbled past Ronnie. "Yeah well see you tomorrow, you two can clean the toilets." Jack joked. "What really!" Roxy squealed. "No you daft cow now go on go home." Ronnie laughed. "Come on babe, let me get you home." Sean whispered. "Good idea stud lets go and finish what we started."Roxy giggled as Sean lead her upstairs. Ronnie and Jack just laughed as Ronnie followed them up and locked the door.

Jack poured a vodka and a whiskey behind the bar and placed them on the bar. Ronnie joined him and sat opposite him at the bar. "So Ron."Jack began. "Yes Jack." Ronnie replied. "What was that all about with the fight and..." Jack asked. "She was asking for it Jack, I just put her in her place."Ronnie cut in. "Look Ron, we can't carry on getting on and then falling out and then making up every two seconds, when we don't even know why we have fallen out in the first place." Jack explained. "We hadn't fallen out Jack, it's just this place, I am tired and I am here all the time and I was just in a bad mood today ok end of story." Ronnie whispered as she necked her drink back and pushed her empty glass towards Jack for a refill. Jack refilled it and placed it in front off her.

"Look Ron since that kiss, things have never been the same." Jack uttered. "What Jack, what kiss,that night with Danielle it was just to thank you, you were there, it wasn't like a kiss kiss."Ronnie snapped. "Really, because ever since, every time a woman such as looks at me you go over hormonal and start snapping and your all moody and oh yeah you get into fights in the loos."Jack shouted back. "Get over yourself Jack I do not fancy you if thats what you think." Ronnie spat back. "Ok so you think it is normal to have fights and intemidate all the women I become involved with do you." Jack explained. Ronnie went silent as did Jack, they both looked at one another. "They just aren't good enough for you Jack." Ronnie whispered. "Grow up Ronnie I am a grown man."Jack snapped back. "Yeah a grown man that isn't mature enough to committee to a proper relationship because he wont get sex on tap." Ronnie snapped back as she stood up from her stool. "Is that what you think, is that what you really think of me Ron." Jack shouted at Ronnie. "Don't try to play the innocent here Jack, your not exactly a innocent cherry are you." Ronnie screamed. "No but thanks RoN, thanks for telling me how you truly feel." Jack whispered as he picked up his keys and walked from behind the bar and up the stairs. "Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Ronnie uttered.

Ronnie stood in shock. Jack reached the door and began to unlock it. "Jack wait!" Ronnie screamed as she ran up the stairs after him. He turned around and moved towards Ronnie's voice. They both met on the stairs, instantly their lips crashed together. Jacks hands urgently searched through Ronnie's hair. Ronnie placed her hands on Jack's neck roughly pulling through his hair. Jack moaned into her mouth as his hands reached her hips, he lifted her up and Ronnie wrapped her legs instantly around his waist, gripping him tightly. They continued kissing passionately as Jack carried Ronnie through to the bar, he placed her down on the bar. Ronnie pulled away and looked up smiling at Jack before she placed her arm on the bar and swiped all the glasses off. They both laughed as all the glasses crashed to the floor. Within an instant their lips were connected again and Ronnie was pulling on Jack's shirt trying to get it off. Jack pulled apart from Ronnie and laughed as she got a hold of his shirt and ripped it form his body. Jack pulled Ronnie's blouse from over her head throwing it to the floor. Ronnie giggled as Jacks lips touched the skin across her neck and down her chest. Jack slowly lead his hands down Ronnie's legs until he came to her shoes. He delicately removed them until Ronnie grabbed his face and began to kiss him quite agressively. Jack moaned into her mouth as he carried her over to the floor. Jack sat down and Ronnie straddled him pushing him to the floor. Urgently Ronnie and Jack both tugged at his belt buckle as they both tried to remove Jack's trousers. Finally Jack's trouser and shoes were off and Ronnie was on top of him still in her bra, stockings and skirt. Jacks hands roamed Ronnies back as he kissed her neck. Jack finally removed Ronnie's bra and flung it across the room. They continued to kiss aggressively as Ronnie undid the back of her skirt and tried to pull it up over her head. Jack laughed as she pulled away from him, he helped her to pull it off and then smiled when she stood up to removed her underwear leaving on only her stockings. Ronnie returned to Jack, placing one leg either side of him as she straddled him. Jack sat up to meet her glaze and yet again they were frantically kissing, their hands were roaming all over the place. They both moaned and groaned into each others mouths as their passion and urgency for one another intensifed. Ronnie made her hand down to Jack's boxers she tugged on them as she continued to kiss him urgently. Finally throwing Jacks boxers aside, they both laughed as Ronnie positioned herself above Jacks throbbing shaft. Jack pulled Ronnie's face towards his lips before he entered her. Ronnie gasped as she lowered herself on top of him. She pulled the hair at the back of his neck and kissed him hard along his shoulder. As Jack cupped her breast with one hand and held her lower back with the other to support. Ronnie rocked gently on top of Jack as he kissed softly along her collar bone.

As time went on Jack looked up and Kissed Ronnie hard as things intensifed. Ronnie was close and so was Jack. He could feel her nails digging in his back becuase they both became faster and hotter. Jack was so close but he had to hold on for Ronnie. He was holding on for dear life as Ronnie arched her back to let Jack deeper in. Jack rocked her faster as he was pushing her hips back and forth. "Jack, faster, come on so so close."Ronnie panted as she was about to explode. Jack smiled as he quickly pulled her head towards his. Jack kissed her deeply and then they both pulled away as Ronnie held tightly on to his neck Jack pulled her close as they both exploded finally Jack moaned loudly as Ronnie screamed out his name. They both sat their pantingjust holding each other. Ronnie looked to Jack and started laughing, with the little energy she had left. "What!"Jack asked, they were both sat staring and smiling at one another. Ronnie lent forward and softly kissed Jack. Who kissed her back as Ronnie rolled on to her side, so that she was lying beside Jack on the floor. They continued kissing as Jack wrapped his arms around Ronnie protectively.

Ronnie and Jack were still laid together on the floor. Ronnie was shivering which woke her up, she turned to Jack and tried to wake him by shaking his shoulder, but he didn't move. Instead she softly kissed his lips as she watched over him. She smiled as Jack responded deepening the kiss . "Hello you." Jack whispered as Ronnie pulled away. He opened his eyes and pulled her close to him as they both looked at one another smiling. "Jack it's cold down here."Ronnie giggled as she shivered in his arms. "Well what do you suggest we do."Jack chuckled as he kissed Ronnie hard on the lips. She laughed out loud as she pulled away from him. "We need to get up and find our clothes I am freezing." Ronnie whispered. "Oh really because I am sure I can find a different way to warm you up." Jack smirked. "I would love to Mr Branning, but wouldn't you rather we carried this on, somewhere much more comfortable!" Ronnie suggested. "What like on you're desk." Jack laughed as he quickly jumped up from the floor lifting Ronnie up and running towards the office. Ronnie was giggling all the way as Jack skidded on the floor. They barged through the door and Jack raced to the desk quickly pushing everything to the grown before delicately placing Ronnie down. Their lips instantly crashed together as they connected.  
Jack kissed Ronnie aggressively as he pushed her down onto the desk pinning her arms down beside her head. Ronnie gasped loudly as Jack wasted no time in entering her; she gripped his back digging in her nails, as he urgently pushed in and out of her. Jack's hands roamed her back and breasts as he kissed hard across her chest. Ronnie bit down on his shoulder as things intensified, causing Jack to groan against her breasts. There became an urgency to pleasure each other as they got closer, Jack moved faster as Ronnie wrestled, trying to dominate. He roughly pulled Ronnie's hair as he pumped harder. She scratched his back whilst she sucked firmly along his neck. They were being rougher and more aggressive as they got closer, sweat was dripping off them as Jack continued to pump hard and deep into Ronnie. "This is so good." Jack uttered. Ronnie grabbed Jacks ass with one hand pushing him towards her as he pulled back, to help spend him up. They were both panting fast as they were close. "JACK!"Ronnie screamed as she bit down once again on his shoulder. "OHHH RON!" Jack groaned as they finally climaxed. Jack rested his head on Ronnie's chest as they both lay panted, clearly tired out.  
After a while Jack stood up and carried Ronnie over to the sofa, He sat beside her as she cuddled into him. "Here." Ronnie whispered as she pulled a blanket over the two of them. Jack smirked at her as she looked up into his eyes. "You warm enough now." He chuckled as Ronnie kissed his chest. "Most certainly." Ronnie whispered.

Jack yawned as he opened his eyes, he looked down to Ronnie who was just waking herself. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze as they both smiled at one another. "Morning."Ronnie uttered as she reached up to kiss Jacks lips. "Morning to you too."Jack smiled. He softly brushed his hand through Ronnie's hair, she giggled as he pushed her head down towards him. Jack kissed her softly and then harder as the kiss deepened, he groaned into her mouth causing Ronnie to pull back and laugh as she sat up. "Come on you, up I need to get back to my flat, my daughter will be wondering where I have got to."Ronnie chuckled as she got up and pulled Jacks hand helping him to stand up. Jack walked towards Ronnie and wrapped his arms around her as she looked up at him. "I am serious Mr." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah I know Ron, I just wanted to hold on to you a bit longer that's all."Jack explained as Ronnie reached up and kissed him for being so sweet.  
"So what happens now?"Jack whispered. "I don't know, I think we should wait before we tell anyone, well that is if we are something to tell."Ronnie joked as she smiled up at Jack. "Of course we are Miss Mitchell." Jack chuckled. He took a hold of her hand rubbing it as Ronnie looked up into his eyes. "Look Ron, I am serious about this, I wouldn't have made love to you and risked our friendship if I didn't think it was worth it." Jack explained. "Yeah I know and I feel the same way."Ronnie whispered. "What are we going to do about Danielle when shall we tell her?" Jack asked. "Not just yet, I think we should get used to being together before we tell her." Ronnie explained as Jack lent forward and hugged her.

A while later Ronnie and Jack were both getting dressed over by the bar. "LOOK at this!" Jack squealed as he picked up his shirt. Ronnie laughed as she looked up. "It has been savagely attacked by a beast." Jack chuckled. "OII you calling me a beast."Ronnie giggled as she whipped him with her skirt. "No I would never say that about you."Jack chuckled. "Good to hear it!"Ronnie smiled.  
Finally locating all their garments Ronnie and Jack got dressed. Ronnie walked over to Jack, she pulled on his jacket, bringing him towards her. "I recommend zipping this up." Ronnie giggled. "Of course what will people say." Jack smiled as Ronnie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I see you later?" Jack whispered. "Of course, I am working later and we have to clear up here so you will see me."Ronnie laughed as they both turned to the floor which was covered in glass. "Yeah but I mean like this."Jack uttered. "Oh I am sure we can come to some kind of arrangement."Ronnie giggled. Jack leant forward and kissed her hard, Ronnie's tongue battle with his. Ronnie moaned as Jacks hand roamed to her breast, cupping it as he pushed up against her. "Jack!"Ronnie gasped. Jack pulled away and looked towards her. "We really have to go back to reality now."Ronnie chuckled as she reached up and gently kiss Jack's lips. "Do we have too." Jack smiled. Ronnie softly pushed him back as she grabbed her coat from the bar and crunched over the broken glass towards the stairs. "I am off home to shower, hopefully Dan will still be in bed. I will meet you back here say ten to clear up."Ronnie smirked. "Can't you come to mine instead, leave the clearing up to the cleaners." Jack chuckled. "Errrr no have you seen the office they will think we have been burgled." Ronnie laughed as Jack approached her with a kiss. "Good point, we don't want people asking questions, now."Jack grinned. "Exactly I want to keep you as my secret."Ronnie giggled as she took Jacks hand and led him up the stairs. "This secrecy lark is such a turn on." Jack chuckled as they approached the door. "Well you will have to turn yourself off until later." Ronnie teased. "Turn myself off from you, never." Jack smiled as Ronnie unbolted the door. Jack kissed her one last time before she opened the door and they both stepped out in to reality.

Ronnie left first, Jack followed shortly after, he laughed to himself as he watched her dashing across the square towards their flats. (She was making herself look suspicious by creeping around and Jack thought it was funny.) Quickly Ronnie snuck into her flat and hurried into her room. Thankfully Danielle was still in bed as she began to strip off her stockings and skirt. "Mum is that you are you awake?" Danielle called. Ronnie paused as she heard footsteps approaching the door. "Errr, yeah."Ronnie shouted back as she grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it over her remaining clothes. She quickly threw her stockings and skirt to the other side of the bed, before pulling back the covers and ruffling up the bed.  
Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Danielle. "Morning mum, you look errrr."Danielle giggled as she turned her head sideways and looked at her mother. "What do you mean?" Ronnie asked as she brushed her hand through her hair. "Well you look really tired and your hair is looking quite wild, you definitely have a bed head this morning." Danielle laughed as she sat on the end of the bed. "Yeah I didn't get in till late." Ronnie uttered. "Yeah I thought so I didn't even hear you come in."Danielle smiled. "So did you and Ryan have a good night?" Ronnie asked quickly changing the subject. "Yeah it was good, well great actually, he is just so sweet and gentle."Danielle began to explain. "Errrm I don't think I need to know about..." Ronnie chuckled. "No I mean he's a gentle soul, he just gets me you know." Danielle uttered as sat up against Ronnie. "Yeah I know what you mean."Ronnie laughed as Danielle rested her head on Ronnie's shoulder. "So any plans for today mum?" Danielle asked. "Oh well just the usual, got to discuss a few things with Jack."Ronnie whispered. "Oh right do you want me to come as support I noticed things weren't too great between you two last night." Danielle uttered. "No all sorted now, I can assure you, Jack has got over himself, and he has found a way to direct his frustrations." Ronnie smiled at her daughter. "What do you mean?" Danielle asked as she looked at her mother suspiciously. "Well he just said he will try harder so that everyone gets on now that the club is always so busy, that is all."Ronnie explained panicking slightly. "Oh that is good."Danielle smiled as she cuddled up to Ronnie. "And I will try to keep calm, because I think I have been giving him a hard time recently, but he says he will work harder now."Ronnie continued to explain realising that her daughter was buying her story. "That is great because working with you both lately has not been that great, you've both been so moody and frustrated with each other." Danielle chuckled. Ronnie smiled as she softly kissed the top of her daughters head.

A while later, Ronnie and Danielle had both had a shower and got dressed. Ronnie was stood near the skin washing up some pots daydreaming; Whilst Danielle sat at the table eating her breakfast. "Errrm mum, hello talking to you here."Danielle shouted as she waved her arm in front of Ronnie. "Sorry sweetie I was just thinking."Ronnie replied as she placed the pan back into the sink. "Yeah what about." Danielle asked. "Oh nothing important I was just wondering how Aunty Roxy might be feeling this morning, her and Sean were a bit worse for wear when they left."Ronnie giggled as she quickly came up with an excuse to hide the fact she was thinking of Jack. "Yeah I heard them in the square a little after three, Roxy was moaning about her feet being sore, Sean was laughing at her. They were so loud I'm surprised the whole square didn't hear them."Danielle explained making Ronnie laugh. "So what time did you get home because, it took me ages to fall asleep after that and I didn't hear you come in." Danielle asked. "I don't know I didn't look." Ronnie nervously chuckled as she turned back to the sink. Danielle looked at her mother as she washed the dishes, there was something not quite right with her today, but then she was tired so maybe it was just down to that.

Later on Danielle had left to work with Stacey on the Stall. Ronnie was searching the flat for her keys finally she found them. She rushed down the steps and out the door slamming it before fiddling with the lock as she tried to lock it. She hadn't noticed Jack who had just come from his flat. He softly placed his hands on her hips standing behind her; he lent forward and kissed her neck. She screamed in shock and dropped the keys. "It's me!"Jack laughed as she turned to face him. "Oh my god Jack, you scared me to death." Ronnie snapped. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Jack explained as he moved towards Ronnie. Ronnie held up her hand to stop him. "Well don't!" Ronnie uttered. "What you haven't changed your mind have you." Jack asked. "No of course." Ronnie whispered as she looked up at him. "Well you don't seem too pleased to see me."Jack snapped. He turned to the main door to leave. "Jack look I'm sorry ok, you just scared me that's all and I am stressing out about Danielle, how do I tell her, it's so awkward."Ronnie explained as she traced her hands around his neck. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders as he bent down and gently kissed her lips. "Just relax ok, we will tell her when you are ready ok, we will do it together."Jack whispered. Ronnie nodded as she nuzzled her head into Jack's chest; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him.

Later that day Ronnie and Jack had managed to keep their hands off each other all morning, well they had no choice. After rushing around trying to clean up the bar and the office, the cleaners arrived and never seemed to leave them with a quiet moment together. Then Danielle turned up she had brought them both lunch as she told them how great it was now that they were getting on. Which pulled on Jack and Ronnie's heart strings because she wasn't aware of how well they were getting on. Roxy then turned up and spent most the afternoon lounging in the office moaning about how bad her hangover was. Apart from the occasional conversation with others they had hardly spoken to one another, there was the odd stare and seductive glaze at one another.  
Roxy eventually left and so had the cleaners, who had to spend an extra hour than normal cleaning up. "Well finally I thought she would never leave."Ronnie laughed as she got up and walked over to the door she pushed it shut. Jack stood up and walked behind her; Ronnie turned on the spot and automatically placed her arms around Jacks neck. He swiftly lifted her from the ground as her legs wrapped around his waist. Jack pushed her hard against the door whilst he rummaged to lock it.

Two weeks later  
Ronnie and Jack had still managed to keep their relationship a secret, even though there were numerous close shaves. Danielle thought her mother's behaviour was becoming quite strange, but she put it down to her just being stressed at the club. Roxy was now working a few nights a week at the club because Jack sacked a few staff members who were what he called time wasters. Jack and Ronnie were enjoying the excitement of their little secret, when they were at work they liked to disappear for a quick kiss in the office and if they were lucky a sneaky shag. Everyone was completely oblivious even Roxy who still badgered on to them both, about the fact that they had to get it on. Everything was fine except Ronnie couldn't help but worry about telling Danielle.

Ronnie, Jack, Danielle and Roxy were all behind the bar serving, the club had been really busy with the lead up to Christmas. Danielle and Roxy served the left side whilst Jack and Ronnie took the right. The four of them were really busy ducking and diving each other as they tried to keep up with the demands of the customers. Once it had died down Roxy and Danielle had taken a break, they went to the office whilst Jack and Ronnie managed the bar.

Ronnie was stood at the bar awaiting customers. Jack stood behind her; suddenly he placed his hand on her bum and drew it down to her thigh, catching Ronnie off guard. "Jack, what are you doing?" Ronnie jolted as she felt his touch. "Oh nothing for you to worry about." Jack chuckled as he slowly slipped his hands down between her legs and massage the front of Ronnie's knickers. "Jack please, not here, can't you just wait till later on." Ronnie tried to explain as she struggled to keep her cool. "I can't I really want you, I want you now."Jack whispered close to her ear. "Erm excuse me Ron any chance of a couple of drinks." Ricky asked as he approached the bar. Thankfully he hadn't seen anything. Jack quickly removed his hand and smiled at Ricky who was stood at the bar. Ronnie shifted rapidly across the bar and gathered the drinks together. Once the Ricky had, his drinks, he walked off leaving Ronnie and Jack alone again. Jack returned his hand to Ronnie's bum and began to trace it down further. "Jack, not now not here I'm serious!" Ronnie snapped as she grabbed his hand. Jack tutted as Ronnie let go of his hand, he walked to the opposite side of the bar and stood and sulked in the corner. Ronnie sighed as she leant on the bar looking away from him.  
"Hey you two, you can take your break now." Danielle squealed as her and Roxy returned to the bar. Ronnie turned and stormed out from behind the bar and Jack was quick to follow. Danielle and Roxy looked at each other wondering what the hell had just happened. "Lovers tiff." Roxy joked. "Ohh they do my head in they can't get a long for more than two minutes and I thought things had changed." Danielle muttered. "You know what they are like; just let them get on with it." Roxy uttered as she pasted Danielle with some drinks. "Yeah I guess." Danielle whispered.

Ronnie stormed into the office, she slammed the door behind her as Jack approached. He swung the door opened and marched in. Ronnie was stood over near her desk with one hand on her hip whilst the other was placed on her head as she faced the wall. "What the hell was that?" Jack shouted as he slammed the door shut. "You know what that was Jack." Ronnie snapped back. "What no one could see."Jack whispered, as he approached her he placed a hand on her arm. "Don't touch me Jack."Ronnie shouted. Jack sighed as he turned and walked away from her. "What if someone saw us, what if Roxy and Danielle had seen you Jack." Ronnie uttered as she sat down at her desk. "What would have happened if my little girl had caught you with your hands between my thighs!" Ronnie screamed as she ran her hands through her hair. "Look Ron, I am sorry ok I really am, but it's ok no one saw."Jack whispered as he turned back and approached her again. "No Jack, I am sorry I can't do this."Ronnie uttered as she made for the door. "You can't do what!" Jack yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "Us!" Ronnie spat as she shook Jacks grip from her arm and marched out of the room.

Ronnie joined Roxy and Danielle at the bar, while Jack sat in the office. She had made him so angry, he threw a pile of paperwork across the room in the direction of Ronnie's desk and then sat at his desk sulking. Ronnie put on a smile as she went back behind the bar. She kept herself busy behind the bar, trying to put on a brave face even though she was hurting inside, her head was full of Jack and how she regretted so much what had just happened.  
Later on Jack came out from the office and pushed past Ronnie, as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a large glass. He slammed the bottle back down on the bar ignoring Ronnie as he barged past her yet again. Danielle looked over concerned as Ronnie sighed and continued to serve. Jack sat at the end of the bar and began chatting up some tart, who was clearly looking for a fun time. Ronnie kept glaring over at him as he flirted with her, Danielle was watching and wondered what the hell was going on. "Any chance of some service over here, me and my lady friend here are rather thirsty!" Jack yelled from across the bar. Ronnie turned and huffed as walked over to him with a glass of wine in her hand. "Here you go then!"Ronnie snapped as she splashed the wine at Jack and his tart. She slammed the glass down and stormed off towards the office once again. Roxy turned and began to giggle as Danielle rushed over to the woman with a dry cloth, helping to clean her up. Jack got up and followed Ronnie to the office. "What is wrong with them two tonight."Danielle shouted towards Roxy. "I don't know, but Ron finished whatever that was."Roxy laughed as she pointed at the tart who was walking out the door.  
Jack stormed into the office slamming the door, Ronnie was sat at her desk in the dark. "What is your problem!" Jack yelled as he stood in front of his desk. "What is my problem!"Ronnie screamed. "Yeah what is your problem Ronnie; you bail on us and expect me to be ok with it."Jack snapped back. "Well no but I wasn't expecting you to jump into bed with the nearest tart available."Ronnie shouted as she stood up from her desk. "Well make up your mind will you, you either want me or you don't and if you don't you can't expect no one else to have me either!" Jack yelled. "I'm sorry Jack."Ronnie whispered as she silently sobbed. "Yeah well sorry isn't good enough, try being honest Ron." Jack uttered. "I'm scared ok!"Ronnie snapped. "I'm scared, things are going to change." Ronnie explained between sobs. "Things have changed Ron!" Jack yelled. "Yeah and as soon as things go wrong Jack you go running to someone else!" Ronnie screamed. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME RON!" Jack yelled as he slammed both his hands on her desk making her jump. Jack turned around and walked over to his desk. "I want you to fight for me Jack, I don't just want to be someone you sneak off for a shag with."Ronnie shouted. "Yeah so why did you push me away." Jack uttered. "Because I have fallen in love with you Jack." Ronnie whispered as she quickly rushed out through the door. Jack stood in shock at what had just happened.  
Ronnie was quick to wipe the tears from her eyes as she began collecting glasses from the tables. "Hey Ron you ok!"Roxy shouted over from behind the bar. Ronnie painted a fake smile on her face as she looked up towards her sister and daughter and nodded. Jack walked out from the office and stood at the end of the bar as he searched the club for Ronnie.

Ronnie suddenly felt someone pull her arm causing her to turn towards someone. "Hey Gorgeous!" A drunken bloke mumbled as he lunged forward and tried to kiss her. "Oii get off me!"Ronnie screamed. He continued to force himself onto her. "Oi I said get off me!" Ronnie shouted as she tried to get away. Jack heard screaming and turned to see the commotion coming from the dance floor. Ronnie was pushed to the floor as she began to struggle with the drunken sleaze. Danielle and Roxy both looked over from the bar.

It all happened so fast, Jack marched across the room. He pulled the drunk away from Ronnie and distinctively punched him, knocking him to the floor. Ronnie looked to Jack, as he walked towards her. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Ronnie wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his chest. Danielle and Roxy both looked at each other, both wondering what the hell was going on. "I love you too Ronnie."Jack whispered as he began to slowly carry her back to the bar. Ronnie instantly looked up pushing Jacks head down towards her, as she immediately locked lips with his. Showing to herself , Jack and everyone in the room how she felt about him.

Danielle and Roxy giggled at the bar as they both watched "Finally!" They both said as they faced each other. Jack continued to carry Ronnie over to the bar where he placed her on a stool. They were still engrossed with one another as they continued to kiss passionately. "Cough Cough Errrm excuse me will you two get a room."Roxy chuckled as she walked past. Ronnie finally pulled away from Jack and smiled as she looked up at him. She softly wiped the kiss from his lips and leant forward hugging him tightly.  
Ronnie suddenly turned searching the bar for Danielle. "Got something you want to tell me mum?"Danielle chuckled as she tried to keep a straight face. Ronnie grabbed her hand from across the bar. "Yeah look Dan, I am really sorry ok, we wanted to tell you, we just didn't know how and I was scared that things would change between us."Ronnie explained as she squeezed her daughter's hand. Jack stood behind Ronnie and stroked her back to reassure her, like he knew that she was worried about her daughter's response. "Look Dan, me and Ron we are together now but I promise that doesn't change anything between you and your mum ok, I don't want to get between the two of you, because I love your Ronnie and I just want to make her happy." Jack explained. Danielle smiled as she leant forward and kissed her mother's cheek. "It doesn't bother me, just glad you have both come to your senses." Danielle chuckled. Ronnie and Jack both turned to one another and smiled. Ronnie gently reached forward and placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips. "Finally he got round to it then, we have all been victim's to the brunt of the sexual tension between you two." Roxy squeals as she approaches them at the bar. "You are such a cheeky cow!"Ronnie joked as she looked over at Roxy. "Haha you love it!"Roxy replied as she continued working.  
Ronnie looked to Jack hugging him tightly knowing that finally everything was going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right ok it has been ages since an update this is very rusty but well lets just see what happens enjoy Bronte x x**

Ok so it is a few days later Ronnie is happy now that the news of her and Jack is out in the open. But since Danielle has found out Ronnie has hardly seen her and now thinks she is annoyed with her and Jack. But really Danielle just wants to spend all her time with Ryan as they are completely loved up. Ronnie has taken some time off from work to spend some quality time with her daughter and Jack is left to run the club, but all he really wants is to be with Ronnie. And as usual Roxy is stirring everything up hehe.

Ronnie woke up early, she quickly jumped in the shower and then got herself dressed and ready before Danielle woke up. Ronnie quietly made her way into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. She looked up as she heard her phone vibrate on the table. "Missed you last night x x" It was a message from Jack. She smiled as she replied. "Yeah missed you too xx".

Ronnie quickly looked up as she heard giggling coming from Danielle's room. The door creaked open and Ronnie watched as a topless Ryan stood in the doorway smiling back at Danielle. "Shhh be quiet my mum will hear you." Danielle giggled as she stood and softly kissed him. "She won't, she didn't hear you let me in last night."Ryan sniggered as he kissed her back. Ronnie was out of sight in the kitchen but could hear everything that was being said.

Suddenly the timer on the cooker beeped. Ronnie quickly turned it off and continued preparing her and Danielle's breakfast. Danielle and Ryan froze as they looked at one another. "Dan are you up?" Ronnie shouted as she served up the poached eggs. Quickly Danielle dragged Ryan back into her room and told him to wait there. Ryan just laughed as he watched her brush down her hair and straighten out her clothes. "Shhh do you want to get caught."Danielle whispered as she put her finger to his lips. "What you so worried about, we have done worse." Ryan uttered as he grabbed her and pulled her back on to the bed. "Stop it, I mean it Ryan." Danielle giggled as he tickled her on the bed. Quickly she pulled away and wrapped her dressing gown around her as she stood by the door. "Stay here I will text you when it's clear to leave, probably once mum's in the shower." Danielle chuckled as she held up her phone. Danielle urgently pecked Ryan on the cheek before hurrying in to the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Hey something smells good." Danielle smiled as she entered the kitchen. Ronnie turned as she heard the sound of her daughters voice. "Oh morning sweetie, did you sleep ok?" Ronnie smiled as she passed her daughter a plate. "Yeah not too bad." Danielle replied rubbing her neck slightly. "Are you ok darling, you seem a bit flushed?" Ronnie smiled as she looked down at her daughter. "Oh me yes I am fine."Danielle uttered. Ronnie wanted to say something about Ryan, but she didn't want to embarrass Danielle and she knew that once she was ready she would come to her, so she just left it for now. "Right so what are we going to do today?" Ronnie whispered as she sipped her orange juice. "I don't mind I just want to get out, it is a nice day." Danielle smiled as her gaze rested on her bedroom door.

A few hours later Danielle and Ronnie had just left the flat. Danielle had left Ryan behind in her room because they couldn't find the right moment for him to sneak out. Ronnie and Danielle were stood outside the Vic when Roxy came out to talk to them. She watched over at their flat as she saw Ryan sneaking out, he was putting on his t-shirt as he made his way through the square. "Oh I say now that is a prime bit of meat, you have there Dan." Roxy Whispered as her eyes followed Ryan. Ronnie and Danielle both turned to see Ryan who froze on the spot. "Hey babe." Ryan mouthed. Danielle just smiled over to him. "Aww look at you two, you can hardly keep your eyes off each other."Roxy chuckled Ronnie quickly punched her sister in the arm to stop her from embarrassing her daughter. "Oii!" Roxy whimpered. "I will call you later, we are just going shopping in to town."Danielle explained as she quickly pecked him on the cheek and followed her mum and Aunt to the tube station.

"So I bet your knackered aren't you after last night."Roxy giggled as she teased her niece. "What do you mean Rox, I had last night off I'm fine." Danielle explained. "Yeah I bet you are fine as well, sleeping with him, so come on tell us all the details." Roxy chuckled. "Erm Rox, leave her alone go on get to the club Jack will be needing a hand." Ronnie ordered as she put her arm around Danielle and led her away from Roxy. "Ok ok I'm going, see you both later."Roxy grunted as she walked off towards the club.

Ronnie and Danielle spent the rest of the day shopping when they finally stopped for dinner. Danielle and Ronnie both laughed as they sat at a table, their phones constantly vibrated as they came into signal. "Jack!" Ronnie giggled. "Ryan!"Danielle laughed. "Just shows with age they still can't cope without you."Ronnie chuckled as she held her phone to her mouth. "Awww is Jack missing you?" Danielle smiled. "Well wouldn't you if you were working with Roxy all day."Ronnie joked and they both burst out laughing. "So how are things with, you and Ryan?" Ronnie asked. She knew it made Danielle feel uncomfortable but she felt she had to show an interest by asking. "Yeah things are good, he just gets me you know."Danielle smiled. "Yeah I know what you mean." Ronnie giggled as she thought of Jack. "Look mum, there is something I want to tell you and I am not sure you are going to be too happy about it?" Danielle randomly admitted as she hid behind her menu. "Hey sweetie, what is it?"Ronnie whispered as she took her daughters hand and squeezed it softly to reassure her. "Well we didn't mean to oh god you're just going to be so annoyed at me."Danielle muttered not looking at her mother once. "Hey sweetie, it's nothing to get so worked up about, If it's about Ryan staying over I know ok."Ronnie explained as she smiled at her daughter letting her know it was ok. "Well how come you didn't say anything."Danielle asked. "Because I well I only found out this morning when I heard you talking, but look it's ok I didn't want to embarrass you and I knew you would tell me once you were ready ok." Ronnie whispered as she stood up from her side of the table and walked to Danielle's hugging her. "Sorry, I am sorry we didn't ask."Danielle whimpered as she hugged her mother tightly. "Hey hey don't cry it has happened now and I can't say I wasn't expecting it to happen, if I want Jack over it is only fair that Ryan can come over too after all it is your home too sweetie."Ronnie explained as she buried her head into her daughters shoulder.

A few hours later and Danielle and Ronnie were back at the flat watching a film. Since they had been back both of them seem distracted by their phones. Danielle was constantly texting back and forth to Ryan. And Ronnie just kept checking to see if Jack had texted back, but she guessed he must have been busy if he wasn't replying. "Hey do you mind if I pop to the Vic, I am going to see Aunty Peg, you can come if you want or you can invite Ryan over."Ronnie explained as she got up from the sofa. "Yeah I might do that, we can finish watching this, then if your still over the Vic maybe we could come join you." Danielle suggested as she could tell, Ronnie blatantly had something on her mind. "Oh no you two stay here, I won't be long but I might pop to see Jack afterwards."Ronnie smiled as she bent down to kiss her daughter. I will text you let you know what's happening."Ronnie giggled as she put her coat on.

A while later at the Vic Ronnie had ended up lending a hand as it was quite busy. She was annoyed as it was her night off but it was for family so she couldn't exactly say no. Roxy suddenly came barging in from the back. "Hey Aunty Peg you got any spare vodka, left because that plank Jack forgot to check the delivery and the clubs all out."Roxy squealed as she walked through. "Yeah sure darling take this."Peggy explained as she passed her the box. "Oi Rox what was that about the club?" Ronnie shouted across the bar. "Oh nothing just your tool of a boyfriend hasn't got enough vodka we are running out."Roxy joked. "Yeah he has it's in the office under my desk, look I will come with you and get it."Ronnie explained as she finished serving her customer. "That's ok isn't it Aunty Peg, Look Billy is here he will help ya." Ronnie explained as she passed her aunt and pushed her sister back out to the back of the pub. "Oh I am glad your coming, cause he is in a right mood, he has been all day."Roxy chuckled as they left the back door. "Yeah well anything to get out of there it's meant to be my night off." Ronnie crumbled. "Or just an excuse to see lover boy, well if you can cheer him up it will make my life easier."Roxy giggled. "Yeah well I will find the vodka then I am off home."Ronnie teased. "Why aren't you with Dan anyway I thought you were having 'Bonding time' "Roxy teased. "Yeah we are but Dan has more than just me in her life and I have to respect that." Ronnie explained. "Oh yeah her and that lad ohh I bet they are at it all the time, I would if I had that to wake up too."Roxy squealed. Ronnie for the second time that day punched her sister in the arm hard. "Oiiii why do you keep doing that."Roxy screamed. "Because I don't appreciate how you are talking about my little girl, what she gets up to with her boyfriend is private and so no one's business ok."Ronnie explained as she dragged her sister into the club.

Ronnie walked straight to the office and Roxy returned to the bar, prompting Jack to take a break. Jack didn't see Ronnie enter the club. "Errrrrm Roxy where is the vodka, please tell me you haven't come back empty handed." Jack grunted as he noticed her at the bar. "No of course not it's in the office."Roxy giggled. "Yeah and what good is it in there."Jack shouted. "Oh get over yourself go and get in, you moody arse."Roxy chuckled as she began serving again.

Jack quickly stormed out from behind the bar and marched towards the office. Ronnie smiled as he entered the office she looked up from under her desk, pulling the vodka up with her. "Hey what are you doing here?" Jack smiled as he looked across at her. "Rox said you needed this." Ronnie whispered. "Oh is that all?" Jack uttered. "Oh and I might have been missing a certain someone."Ronnie admitted as she put the vodka on the desk. "Oh really." Jack chuckled as Ronnie slowly walked towards him. Softly she placed her hands up around his neck and gently kissed him.

Jack groaned as he deepened the kiss lifting Ronnie up in to his arms. Ronnie giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightening as Jacks hands roamed urgently through her hair. "Not as much as I have missed you." Jack whispered slipping his hands up the back of Ronnie's top. "I can tell."Ronnie giggled as she kissed him back hard. Jack stumbled back against the door. Ronnie moaned into his mouth as Jack urgently pulled at her top trying to raise it above her head. Ronnie undid the buttons of Jack's shirt and giggled as he kissed along her neck.

Jack gently placed her on the end of his desk as he pulled his shirt off and pulled down his trousers. Ronnie laughed as she watched his urgency. As he approached her once again she cupped his face with his hands and kissed him hard never wanting to stop.

Meanwhile Roxy was running out of vodka and was beginning to wonder where Jack had got to. "Stace, go and get the vodka from the office will ya, god knows what Jack is doing."Roxy grunted as she rushed around the bar. Stacey made her way towards the office, she didn't bother opening the door she could see everything through the window. Stacey within an instance turned on the spot and returned to the bar. "Ermm Stace come on where is the vodka, god do I have to do everything around here." Roxy mumbled. Stacey quickly grabbed her arm pulled her back towards her. "Yeah you might want to wait, Jack's kind of a bit busy."Stacey whispered trying to explain. Roxy continued towards the office. "No Roxy Jack he and Ron are kind of busy you know."Stacey shouted after her. "No I don't know Stacey."Roxy grunted as she approached the door. Once she got closer, she quickly turned and pulled a funny face laughing. "Oh sorry Stace." Roxy laughed. "Dirty buggers, well I need that vodka so here goes."Roxy laughed as she turned the door handle.


End file.
